


Ties

by knitekat



Series: Exactly His Type [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen decides Lester is overworked and that he needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Stephen was a perceptive man and he could easily see Lester becoming more and more tense as the day progressed as one complication or disaster built on the one before. He knew Lester would work long into the night if he was allowed; the man took too much on himself, refusing to let go and let someone else help. Stephen wouldn't have minded too much if Lester would let him take care of him, giving him some release from the building tension before he exploded, but he knew Lester would never countenance anything like that happening at the ARC.

Several hours later, Stephen was making himself a cup of tea and wondering the wisdom of making Lester one when he overheard two of the laboratory technicians talking. He closed his eyes with a sigh when one comforted the other over being snapped at by Lester and replaced the cup he had just removed; Lester certainly didn't need any more caffeine. 

What Lester needed was to relax and let go, not that the stubborn bastard would be easy to convince although Stephen knew he'd succeed. He glanced at the clock and smiled; the day shift was over and as Lester – or rather the ministry – refused to pay for more unsociable hours than the bare minimum to keep the ARC operational, it meant the building would be nearly deserted. It was the perfect time to put his plan into action. 

Stephen wondered if he'd waited too long when he saw Lester, it was so bloody obvious that the man was under far too much pressure and close to snapping, although obviously not to the bloody unobservant technician. Stephen's cock twitched as he thought of all that pent up tension, the release Lester had when he finally let go would be bloody explosive and make all the waiting well worth it for both of them. 

Stephen shook his head, now was not the time for daydreaming, not when he could have the reality. The lights were dimmed and the corridor to Lester's office was deserted, he quickly checked the atrium and was pleased to see that the technician watching the ADD was engrossed in something on the monitors. Definitely the perfect time to make his move. He knocked on the office door with a flimsy excuse and, quickly re-checking that no one was watching, he gave Lester a suggestive look and dropped a hand to cup himself.

“Finish up, James.” He didn't have a problem taking charge and he knew Lester would thank him, once he'd finished the obligatory complaining. 

Lester glared at him. “Some of us have work to do, Hart, even if you haven't.”

Stephen shook his head and strolled towards Lester, reaching out to grab his tie and tug him to his feet for a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against Lester's as his tongue demanded and gained entrance, sweeping forcefully into Lester's mouth.

“Not here,” Lester hissed as his eyes flickered towards the door. 

Stephen grinned cheekily and wrapped Lester's tie firmly around his fingers. “Then come home with me.” He dropped a hand down to caress Lester's groin. “Let me take care of you, you know I can.”

“Hart...” Lester's words were cut off when Stephen pulled him close as his hands groped Lester firmly. Lester groaned and bucked against Stephen, “Fuck!”

“That is what I suggested.” Stephen stepped back, tugging on Lester's tie in an attempt to get him to follow him out of the office. “Now, ready to come back to my place for a good seeing too or...?” 

“Or what?” 

Stephen's hopes of convincing Lester to agree with his plan grew, for although Lester had refused to move an inch, he also hadn't retrieved his tie from Stephen's grip. “Or I'll spank you over your desk until you beg me to fuck you. And I will, so don’t think I won’t.”

Lester scowled and moved to pull his tie free of Stephen's grip. “I think you mistake your place...”

“No, I think you need to let go and let someone else take charge.” Stephen smiled and stepped closer to Lester. “And I'm just the man to do it.” 

Lester looked down his nose, “You were adequate, don't let it go to your head.”

“Adequate?” Stephen snorted. “You couldn't get enough of my cock. Begging and pleading with me to fuck you harder.”

Lester blushed and glanced around his office once more. “This is not the time and place for this discussion.”

Stephen shrugged. “If some people weren't so stubborn we would be having this discussion in my bedroom... well, to be precise, you'd be belly down on my bed with my cock splitting you open.” Stephen grinned when Lester gave a needy moan at that comment. “Now... are you coming willingly?”

Lester nodded. “I suppose I could make the time.”

“Oh, I think you will.” Stephen tugged lightly on Lester's tie. “And I think I might have to tie you down.”


End file.
